User devices, of subscribers of a carrier network, receive streams (e.g., video streams) from content providers via base stations of the carrier network. Base stations may transmit multiple streams simultaneously. Each one the multiple streams may have different delay requirements. For example, one stream can include live video content that has a stringent delay requirement (e.g., allows less than 1 second of delay), while another stream can include previously recorded content that has a relatively tolerant delay requirement (e.g., allows less than 2 seconds of delay). However, currently, base stations do not differentiate between streams with different delay requirements and use similar bandwidth resources to deliver the streams. As a result, if a carrier wants to ensure that the stringent delay requirement is met for any stream that requires it, the carrier needs to provide enough resources (e.g., bandwidth via base stations) to accommodate the stringent delay requirement for all data streams. Otherwise, the stringent delay requirement is not met for the stream that requires it, and the quality of the stream's delivery suffers.